User talk:Fire-Fist-Portgas-D.-Ace
Welcome Fire-Fist-Portgas-D.-Ace Duplicates Please stop uploading duplicate files already in the wiki. Thank you. forum Invitation Please participate in the Forum:LETCA Project; Chapter Page Problems. Thank you. 05:54, July 4, 2011 (UTC) hello sorry hi sorry im just waiting im fine i promise just reading really need to stop that while chating anyways thanks for askingCaring16 07:44, July 9, 2011 (UTC) hia hi sorry bout that stupid laptop any ways sweet dreams Caring16 10:45, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Hi hey sorry i wasn't on earlyer can't wait to chat again Caring16 04:30, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Kaibigan Hi.. London :)) I just want to tell you that I am one of your KAIBIGAN here at wikia :))Nacchan-san 12:56, August 1, 2011 (UTC) re:Chapter Anime Episodes First off, great sig, but it needs links. As for the actual message, no, leave them. If anything we need more of them since it's a great way to correspond manga and anime. 14:54, August 5, 2011 (UTC) re:The song I think you were close, but there's too big a difference between Summer and what Brook played with the added notes. I'm going to check the other seasons and go from there. 15:05, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Sorry about the bad joke.......:(( did u leave the chat for that????? I'm Sorry I'm sorry i freaked out like i did i didn't mean to do that i really sorry talk to you laterCaring16 03:03, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Sig Ace, your sig is nice....but you know that it could use a link.... Use User:Fire-Fist-Portgas-D.-Ace where you wanna add the linking just like you do with articles and you I hope you know how to make change it tot he color you want... or you should try reading the codes I wrote, they're really useful for this kinda things Anime Time Skip i saw your comment on my blog, and it seems like you didn't know about the anime time skip on october 2nd until you read it. if that's the case, then you probably haven't seen the three images that they released of the time skip in anime format. i was wondering if you would like to see those images? Strawhat1 05:41, August 24, 2011 (UTC) here are the images: image 1 image 2 image 3 Strawhat1 06:19, August 24, 2011 (UTC) ------------------------------------------------------------------- you're welcome! i think the images look amazing too and i can't wait! just so you'll know, the first image is a poster the v jump did, and they never make a good poster... so don't worry about robin's face, it's only in their poster. Strawhat1 06:40, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey hi sorry to bug you i umm got some news he he nothing bad though sorry well i'll talk to you laterCaring16:) 05:35, September 3, 2011 (UTC) RE:Timeskip pictures Mornin Ace, you have to get the pictures of Nami, Usopp and Zoro Sign U r signature is difficult for me in forums.Can u make template belonging to sign and do it.It is difficult lolzz. 10:34, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Yup u r sign coding occupies the page and it is difficult to write down on u r signature in forums. 12:15, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I have seen it.It is good now. 12:28, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Expressing mistake Ace, I found a mistake in the Long Summary of the 638th chapter, here ." He then sees the citizens in the plaza grab the chain in an attempt to slow the enormous boat down. Shirahoshi is touched. Hody is annoyed at them, saying they won't slow it down at all, while Luffy tells them to stop." Luffy isn't necesarly shouting aat the fishmen, but he might be shouting at Hody as well to try and make him stop, can you find a good way to formulate it so that it would be for neither one of them, just Luffy shouting stop, I would write it like this, but I have a feeling that its not gooor(enough), also I am kinda tired right now, 5:13 am or so, so I gtg to sleep, if you don't do it at least leave me a message to remind me of what I have to do, thanks allot The Infobox forum Hi there, can you please come over at the Forum:Infoboxes to discuss the possible creation of the infobox guidelines and the proposal to cahnge the chars color schemes ? Thank you, love it love your page it's awesome he he miss talking to you hope you have a good nightCaring16:) 00:13, October 2, 2011 (UTC) he he he he he he he he *poke poke poke* how are you *poke poke poke* he he he ok i think i'll stop now before i get burnt to a crisp*sees Luffy stealing meat and runs after him* GIVE ME MY SEA KING BACK*stops and waves* see ya later Ace*starts running again* LuffyCaring16:) 03:11, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Hi *smiles* I just wanted to let you know that chat is down on this wikia for two weeks. I'm umm still on SOF cause im a fool or is it im a idiot anyways hope everything is going good. I'll talk to you later. *slaps self* sorry bout that just needed to umm never mind anyways i'll umm see ya later *smiles*Caring16:) 02:23, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Hi sorry to bug you again chats working again. well i guess you can see that sorry. well i umm see ya on chat when you come on he he umm bye*runs away*Caring16:) 04:33, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Ace, get your friggin ass on the chat! XD ACE! Are you still active? Weirdowithcoffee 05:46, January 1, 2012 (UTC)Weirdowithcoffee Skype I hope you got it since my username is Ricizubi or ricizubi. The chat is fucked up so that's the 2nd solution. Sorry Hi i umm well since even my murder chat bomb didn't work and umm if you can here's a chatgo for umm wiki of mine. Umm you don't have to come on if you don't want to. I umm sorry he he chat later i hope sorry. http://freewish.chatango.com/ Caring16:) 00:24, May 30, 2012 (UTC) AAAAAAAAAAACEEEE I MISS YOU, COME BACK! ;____; ~Weirdowithcoffee My moral standing is lying down (talk) 04:01, August 11, 2013 (UTC) bday happy bday-- 03:31, August 13, 2013 (UTC)